Songs with YUU
by Alois Microwaved a Peeper
Summary: i just put a bunch of song lyrics and changed the word 'you' to 'YUU'. as in Yuu Kanda!i dont think its that good, but who knows!
1. YUU Are My Sunshine

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held YUU in my arms But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head and I cried.

[Chorus]  
YUU is my sunshine, my only sunshine YUU makes me happy when skies are gray YUU'll never know dear, how much I love YUU Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love YUU and make YUU happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if YUU leaves me and love another,  
YUU'll regret it all some day:

[Chorus]

YUU told me once, dear, YUU really loved me And no one else could come between.  
But now YUU've left me and love another;  
YUU has shattered all of my dreams: (shit! i dont care if he "hearts" another! if its a boy then...fangirls FTW!)

[Chorus] (btw...my mum thought "FTW" stood for 'fuck the world'!:P

In all my dreams, dear, YUU seems to leave me When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when YUU comes back and makes me happy I'll forgive YUU dear, I'll take all the blame.

YUU is my sunshine, my only sunshine YUU make me happy when skies are gray YUU'll never know dear, how much I love YUU Please don't take my sunshine away 


	2. YUU Raise Me Up

"YUU Raises Me Up"

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until Yuu comes and sits awhile with me.

YUU raises me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
YUU raises me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
YUU raises me up... To more than I can be.

YUU raises me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
YUU raises me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
YUU raises me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when YUU comes and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

YUU raises me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
YUU raises me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
YUU raises me up... To more than I can be.

YUU raises me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
YUU raises me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
YUU raises me up... To more than I can be.

YUU raises me up... To more than I can be. 


	3. Yellow

"Yellow"

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
And everything YUU does,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for YUU,  
And all the things YUU does,  
And it was called "Yellow".

So then I took my turn,  
Oh what the things have done,  
And it was all yellow.

Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into Something beautiful,  
You know,  
You know I love YUU so,  
You know I love YUU so.

I swam across,  
I jumped across for YUU,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cause YUU was all yellow, (he was?:P)

I drew a line,  
I drew a line for YUU,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.

Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into Something beautiful,  
And YUU knows,  
For YUU I'd bleed myself dry,  
For YUU I'd bleed myself dry. (probably!)

It's true,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for YUU,  
And all the things that YUU does.

i liked this one!


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is YUU

I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want YUU as my own More than YUU would ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... YUU

I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want YUU as my own More than YUU would ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you YUU baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want YUU here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is YUU Ooh baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't YUU bring me the one I really need Won't YUU please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want YUU for my own More than YUU would ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... YUU

All I want for Christmas is YUU... baby (repeat and fade)

well...i know i certantly do want YUU Kanda 


	5. just an extra

(intro)  
Olly: Hi uh as you know uh, we like to do allot of charity work and so today we got uh, a special guest coming in. They're going to send somebody down from uh the city Zoo as part of the uh,  
Animal Awareness Week so uh Sifl: Something we're just really proud of doing and we uh,  
try to do it at least once a year

Sifl: No WAY, buddy, you're outta here! this is a nono nono

Kanda Dude: I have to sing my tale to the Kanda!  
Sifl: You can't sing... you're not a musician...don't let him do this!  
Kanda Dude: This next song is the new first song on our new album.  
Olly: WHAT?!

Kanda Dude: This is not a rebel song... This is.. the KANDA! (oh)

After dark, the Kandas stalk,  
Nightmare creatures, with black hearts.  
Ravenous teeth that glow in the dark,  
Feasting on bums that sleep in the park!

The Kandas are coming!  
So hide under your beds!  
The Kandas are coming!  
They'll rip your ass to shreds! (i know right?)

(Sifl: get out of the studio Olly: yeah, get out of here, dude Sifl: Hey, Kandaboy Kanda Dude: I SHAN'T!)

The Kanda is indeed the most mysterious of all creatures (can somebody have him shaved)  
Shrouded in the enigma of his black and white coat (what?!) (exorcist jacket)  
What kind of camouflage is this, black and white?  
Hiding in an Oreo factory? Could be!  
That's just another chapter in the ominous saga of the Kanda!

(Nooo!)

The Kandas are coming To rip off your head!  
The Kandas are coming On a rampage of the dead!

(what the hell.)

Like the shark, the Kanda has millions of teeth-

(okay cut off the oxygen in the other room)

-Which it uses like a hacksaw to cut through bone, candy, and fences

(that's a lie) (I know it is cos Kandas only eat soba!:P)

-The Chinese believe that if you find a discarded Kanda tooth You have the power to summon Godzilla

(wow!)

I'm drunk on Kanda mystery!

The Kandas are coming!  
So hide under your bed!  
The Kandas are coming!  
They'll rip your ass to shreds!

This has been chapter 1 in my ongoing songs about the Kanda, which shall cease at number 820. (i didnt write this part)  
You will see me again, Mr. Sifl!

Sifl: Just get a clue.  
Kanda Dude: Get a KANDA! 


End file.
